violettaseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Violetta Fanon Wiki:Wiki Magazine/Issue 02
Breaking News 'The third season of Violetta is coming!' After the Violetta in Concert world tour, the whole cast of Violetta has reunited again to film the third season of this Latin American hit TV show. According to a video on Tini Stoessel's YouTube account, the cast of Violetta is currently in Barcelona, Spain to film the first episode of season 3. The first episodes will be continued on from the final episode of season 2. The students have their last concerts in Europe and then, they return to Buenos Aires to start their final year at the Studio On Beat. On Tini's twitter, she posted a photo of the script of the first episode of season 3, which we can see that there's some characters from both seasons in it. There's also some new characters, but its unknown whether they are in the guest cast or the main cast. Fashion InstaLodo Check out what Lodovica's rocking on Instagram! Rockin' Caps Lodovica is rockin' it by wearing an adorable red cap and black and white sweater for the winter, with some cute silver chain accessories to add the finishing touch! Warm in Italy Sun's out and Lodovica is rockin' a sleeveless top and a pulled-back hairstyle! Flowery Flourish Looks like someone is very excited for Spring! Lodovica is wearing a colorful scarf and a cute flower shirt, with an adorable heart silver necklace as an accessory. The White Queen Lodovica's long sleeve and white dress looks amazing! Accessorizing it with a simple red bracelet and curled hair, she looks like The White Queen. She has such good taste! Meet the Cast Interview with Lodovica Comello and Ruggero Pasquarelli This interview was taken by a girl named Sarah, it was her 10th birthday and her parents gave her a big surprise! An exclusive interview with her idols, Lodo and Ruggero! Sarah: Are you much alike to your characters? Ruggero: Yes, very much and from a lot of points of views: Federico and I are very active and energetic, we love music, and our guitars. And, we have the same fashion style! Lodovica: Of course, Francesca and I have a very big passion for music. We both like singing, playing instruments and dancing. That's my life since I was born! But our look, well, it's kind of different: I prefer a tomboyish style, like jeans and T-shirts, and Francesca loves wearing dresses, and all that girly stuff. S: Do you miss your families back in Italy? Waht do you do to feel better when you think of how far you are from each other? Do you have something that reminds you of them? R: Of course I do! I always have my best friend with me, my guitar! L: I have a necklace from my best friend, it means so much to me! On one side, it has my name on it, and on the other side, it has a sol key. S: Besides becoming a famous singer, what other dreams do you have? R: I just want to sing with my voice and my guitar and make a career out of this. I think I'm on the right way, but I still have so much to learn. L: I wanna swim with the dolphins! It feels like your so free and it's just beautiful! I'd like to try out stage-diving. I want to jump off the scene into the public's arms. I just hope they won't let me fall! But still, my biggest dream is to sing and act in movies! S: Is there something that you just can't stand? R & L: "Cheese!" S: Now, let's talk about love. I know Federico falls in love easily, but Francesca found her true love after a long time of waiting, Marco. But how about you? Have you ever been in love? R: Of course! I was 6 years old and I was in the first grade. The girl's name was Francesca. But sadly, I was very shy and I never told her how I feel about her. But now, I'm more confident, and if I like a girl, I'll do anything to make her feel special and to understand how much I like her! L: I was 16, and "he" was in my band. But our relationship didn't work out. I'm very romantic, and when I'm in love, I wanna make sure everything's perfect, I want to create a romantic atmosphere, I cook, I choose the music, get some candels, I try to look perfect, so I make-up and dress the best I can. Friends & Love Martina Stoessel & Lodovica Comello These two girls are really close friends, just like their characters. They love working together. They both are actresses, dancers and singers. They both have a really big passion for music. They have an adorable friendship. They might be very different, but they get on super well! Aren't they simply adorable friends?! Ruggerro Pasquarelli & Martina Stoessel They are good friends and they usually hang out on the set of Violetta. They like to spend time together off set too, alone, or with their friends and co-stars. They are very good friends in real-life, just like their characters. They like taking silly pictures of themselves and they like joking around a lot as well. They get along very well and are loads of fun to be around! Ruggero Pasquarelli & Lodovica Comello ' They are good friends and they like to spend time with each other on the set of ''Violetta, and off set too. They talk to each other in Italian sometimes, so nobody understands them. They both are Italian and they both are singers and actors, they both can play the guitar and both can speak Spanish and Italian. They are best friends on the set of Violetta, along with Jorge Blanco. '''Diego Dominquez & Clara Alonso We know Clara Alonso as Angie, a 35 year old woman who's Violetta's aunt. We know Diego Dominguez as Diego, a teenager with a 'bad boy' attitude and an evil plan. But who ever thought that in real life they would make a perfect couple! Both are very different from their characters, Clari is actually a 24 year old woman in real life but she still has all the beauty, politeness, intelligence, talent and love of her character, Angie. Diego is 23 and is the complete opposite of his character, he's very romantic, clever and kind, completely different from Diego Hernández. Clara means more than the world to him and he tells her that every day. To sum it up, this couple is the definition of perfection! Violetta in Concert The End The Violetta in Concert tour officially ended on March 4th, in the Luna Park theatre in Buenos Aires. After the last concert, the cast celebrated the last concert of the tour, which consisted of 200 concerts altogether. This amazing group of young actors, singers and dancers have painted the color "Violetta" on 12 countries; Argentina, Brazil, Chile, France, Guatemala, Italy, Mexico, Paraguay, Peru, Spain, Uruguay and Venezuela. But don't be sad, because that's not the end of everything, and there will be many more concerts for this hit Disney Channel show Violetta, a show that is loved by many kids and teenagers around the world. Now let's check out the best photos from these amazing concerts! Dietini4.JPG|Dieletta moment Tini21.jpg|Tini waving her fans Tini crying.jpg|So proud of her fans, Tini started to cry OMG!!!.jpg|Leonetta kiss 1979633 640572269361789 653967609 n.png|See you soon! Mechi8.jpg|Let's celebrate for the 200th concert ViolettaenVivo.jpg|Everyone dancing On Beat! The guys in Concert.jpg|A promotional poster of Violetta in Concert DVD en vivo full size.jpg|Now you can watch the full show in DVD All at Violetta en vivo.jpg|Goodbye Buenos Aires! Hello Paraguay! BdAJfHTIYAAeiPx.jpg large.jpg|Check out the rehearsal Egli sta volando.jpg|Guess who joined the tour? Naxi super funny moments.jpg|A Naxi moment, so cute! Fedemila in Concert.png|If there's Leonetta, Dieletta and Naxi, so there's Fedemila too! Vilu_en_Vivo_Argentina_.jpg|A scene from Violetta in Concert Fun & Games Violettrivia Answers from Issue 01: 1 - d) Dolores 2 - c) Boxes 3 - a) Apple 4 - d) Toby 5 - c) Musketeer 6 - b) Math 7 - d) A young boy who is a music prodigy Questions from this Issue: 1 - What did Angie and Maria love to eat when they were young? a) Eggs b) Chocolates c) Caramel apples d) Pizza 2 - What style did Camila dress as in the first episodes of Season 1? a) Pop, Hippie, Emo and Punk b) Vampire, Werewolf, Witch and Zombie c) Francesca, Ludmila, Angie and Violetta d) Bear, Monkey, Cow and Tiger 3 - Luca loves to... a) Feed birds on the park b) Do balloon art c) Read Violetta Fanon Magazine d) Follow Francesca to everywhere 4 - Violetta hates... a) Riding a bicycle b) Music c) Flying in airplanes d) Studying 5 - What did Francesca do before her audition to register for the Studio? a) Sleep b) Rehearse c) Play video games d) Cry in the restroom 6 - Tomas has worked as a: a) Babysitter b) Delivery guy c) Clown d) Coach 7 - Andrés' sister's name is: a) Claudia b) Lucia c) Martina d) Laura 'Hahalerry ' LOL!!!.jpg|HAHAHA LOOOOL!! XD Gregoro's face.jpg|I'm Gregorio the Squirrel Man! Ludmi Superstar.jpg|Natalia, why don't you wanna understand? I'm a SUPERNOVA and you are all little asteroids, you loosers! Vilu immitating Ludmila.jpg|I'm a superstar and I shine brighter than a billion other stars got together! Vilu is out, loosers! Violetta's best momens.png|Violetta's "best" moments! Olga's face.jpg|No! You never understand Ramallo, nobody understands me! Ludmila pg.jpg|Hey look, I'm a pig! :D Violetta - whaaaat?.jpg|Whaaaaaaaaat? Naty confused.jpg|Wait... I'm confused Violetta minions.jpg|Violetta minions! Vamila hahahaha.JPG|This is so annoying! A crazy girl comes here and she starts singing like crazy! Violetta and Ludmila.JPG|Wait, can someone tell me what's wrong with Vilu? Check out the next edition __NOEDITSECTION__